Paper-scoring apparatus for home and small-business use falls into two quite different categories. One category is the ridge-type scoring device, which has spaced parallel sharp raised linear ridges on a working platform. This type requires the use of a scoring tool having a distal fork mating with the cross-sectional shape of the ridge. The other type is the groove type, having parallel linear grooves or channels on a working platform. This type requires the use of a scoring tool having a distal point that can force the paper sheet part way into the groove, creating a fold line or crease. The present invention lies in the latter category.
The paper scoring art is well developed and has undergone evolution over approximately a century; by way of example, see Plante U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,951 issued on 21 Sep. 1915. This patent discloses and illustrates a classic ridge-type scoring device and a scoring tool for use therewith having a forked distal portion for engaging the sharp linear scoring ridges of the device.
All prior paper scoring devices suffer from various disadvantages associated with structural limitations, inadequate versatility, user unfriendliness, etc.